This invention relates to a drinking water supply system, and more particularly to a system for dispensing cool drinking water in vehicles equipped with air conditioning.
As is well known, most vehicles presently being manufactured are equipped with air conditioning. Such vehicular air conditioning systems typically include a compressor driven directly by the engine of the vehicle and functioning to supply relatively high pressure, relatively high temperature refrigerant to a condenser. The condenser is often mounted in an overlying relationship with the radiator of the vehicle and functions to direct relatively high pressure, relatively low temperature refrigerant to an expansion valve. The expansion valve reduces the pressure of the refrigerant and simultaneously reduces the temperature thereof substantially further, whereupon low pressure, cold refrigerant is directed to an evaporator positioned within the passenger compartment of the vehicle. Apparatus is provided for effecting heat transfer from the air within the passenger compartment to the refrigerant passing through the evaporator, whereby the interior of the passenger compartment is cooled. The refrigerant leaving the evaporator is returned to the compressor of the air conditioning system, thus completing the cycle.
Those skilled in the art will appreciate the fact that the foregoing type of vehicular air conditioning system includes numerous conduit sections serving to interconnect the various component parts of the system. These conduit sections frequently include various metallic portions, such as couplings, unions and the like. A casual observation of the engine compartment of a vehicle equipped with such an air conditioning system will reveal the fact that these metallic portions of the conduit are often frost covered indicating a low temperature condition thereof during the operation of the air conditioning system. Additionally, the conduit sections may include metal sections such as at curves, bends and the like, and these metal sections are likewise often maintained in a low temperature condition during the operation of the system.
It is likewise well known that there is presently a marked trend toward the use of vehicles of all types for recreational purposes. For example, many families now utilize vacation time to make trips into remote and wilderness areas utilizing vehicles of various types including automobiles, trucks, trailers, motor homes, etc. During such trips it has been found to be very practical to carry along a supply of cool drinking water, thereby eliminating the necessity of frequent stops, particularly in those instances in which children are included among the passengers in the vehicle.
It will of course be recognized that various means presently exist whereby cool drinking water can be provided in vehicles of all types. For example, the conventional vacuum bottle may be used. However, as efficient as such devices have been proven to be, they are typically of limited capacity, and do not provide means for generating additional cool water once the original supply is exhausted. Similarly, the coventional metal or foam plastic ice chest or cooler may be utilized to maintain a supply of cool drinking water. Two difficulties which have been experienced in connection with the use of such devices involve the fact that they often occupy an undue amount of space within the vehicle and the fact that they are of little value in remote areas where it is difficult if not impossible to replenish the ice supply.
The present invention utilizes the cooling capacity of a vehicular air conditioning system to provide a supply of cool drinking water in vehicles intended for use in recreational pursuits, and otherwise. In accordance with the broader aspects of the invention there is provided a reservoir for receiving a supply of potable water and a pump for supplying water from the reservoir. A conduit extends from the pump to a valve located within the passenger compartment of the vehicle and adapted for selective operation to permit water flow therethrough. The pump may be operated under the control of an off/on switch and a pressure switch, and drain apparatus may be provided for conveying excess water out of the vehicle.
A portion of the conduit extending from the pump to the valve engages a section of the conduit of the vehicular air conditioning system that is maintained at low temperature during operation of the air conditioning system, thereby effecting heat transfer from the water to the refrigerant of the air conditioning system. For example, the conduit of the drinking water supply system may engage a metal fitting of the conduit of the air conditioning system, such as a coupling or union, or a metal bend section or elbow. Preferably the conduit of the drinking water supply system includes a relatively wide, flat portion which is wrapped around the portion of the conduit of the air conditioning system through which heat transfer will be effected. An insulating layer may be provided around the engaging portions of the drinking water conduit and the refrigerant conduit, thereby assuring heat transfer between the two fluids while preventing heat transfer to the surrounding atmosphere.
An important feature of the present invention involves the fact that whereas the drinking water conduit engages and effects heat transfer through the refrigerant conduit of the vehicular air conditioning system, there is no actual interconnection between the two systems. This is important in preventing any possibility of contamination of the drinking water by the refrigerant. Perhaps more importantly, by eliminating any direct interconnection with the air conditioning system, the present invention may be utilized in conjunction with virtually any type of vehicular air conditioning system, and yet does not encounter the possibility of negating the manufacturer's warranty on the air conditioning system.